Jet Pack
The Jet Pack is a utility in the worms series. Like a real jet pack, it lets your worms fly to reach places that cannot be reached by walking. It is possible to drop weapons from a jet pack. Using the Jetpack Very Easy Just Hold The Attack Button And You Will Fly 2nd Generation Worms You use the Jetpack by pressing the Spacebar and you can steer by pressing the up, left and right arrowkeys. This way, you can steer the worm up and to either sides. There is 30 "fuel". This fuel runs out by using the jet pack. You better move directly to the spot you want to go, because the fuel will run out quickly. There should also appear a weapon icon by your worm. This is your active weapon, wich you can use with Enter. Keep in mind that after using your active weapon, your fuel won't run out until the end of your turn. Also, a worm with a jetpack cannot be hurt by falling. A jetpack cannot be used in mid-air, like a ninja rope so you have to decide where to go when standing on the ground. Cool Weapon its very useful in strategy games (When You Have Weapons Like (Base-Ball Bat-Fire Punch etc....) Picture By Hachem ^^ 3rd Generation Worms The Jetpack is a little different in later worms games. The controls are still the same, but there is a different fuel system. If you start the Jetpack, the fuel would not be present. When you've travelled a certain distance, a 100 point fuel will show up. This fuel is consumed ''much more ''rapidly than the 30-point fuel. And do note that fuel if you travel sideways while not going upwards, there is a very short delay before the fuel is consumed. This means that you can save lots of fuel by flying low while ''tapping ''the sideways arrow key. The dropping-weapon system is pretty much the same. The icon by your worm indicates what it would use when you press the button you set as drop weapons ''(the default is enter/return). ''Unlike earlier version of worms, the fuel will still be present after you drop your weapon. Tips & Tricks 2nd Generation Worms *While using Low Gravity, the Jetpack can be used more easily. *You can push mines onto enemy worms while using the Jetpack, but only if the mines are long-fused. 3D Worms series *Contribute what you know! press the edit button above. Worms: Reloaded *You get a brief reprieve from fuel consumption, approximately one second. After which a counter will appear, counting backwards rapidly from 100, showing your fuel percentage left. *Traveling upwards consumes much more fuel than traveling sideways. *You can save lots of fuel by tapping the sideways arrow key instead of holding it. *Unlike 2nd Generation, the fuel will still be present ''after ''you drop your weapon, so it's best that you mark a reachable safe spot before dropping your weapon. See also *Low Gravity *Electromagnet Category:Utilities Category:Article stubs Category:Reloaded Utilities Category:Worms 4: Mayhem